Misery Loves Company
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Mitchie and Shane try to fix everything that has gone wrong after realizing their mistake of a bitter divorce and the loss of a baby. Smitchie
1. Opposites Attract

Misery Loves Company

–

Chapter 1: Opposites Attract

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _Welcome to my new (and most likely final) installment in my series. Enjoy :)_

–

The therapist handed them both small journals.

"Write down just everything."

Mitchie silently took the journal.

Shane sighed a bit taking it.

She looked at him lightly tugging on the loose ends of the fabric of the bow on her wrist.

She smiled lightly at him.

He smiled back.

Neither had really wanted to go.

But they both needed it.

They had gone through enough of the drama that had been caused for them.

They were ready to finally make it end.

Thats why they were taking every step of their relationship agonizingly slow now.

Neither wanted anything to happen.

They wanted it all to work out perfectly.

She opened up the journal and lightly scrowled on the page everything that she had felt happen in the past years they had been together.

Shane did the same.

Both of their accounts were different.

Given with accute details.

And a general same plot line.

But everything else.

It was opposite of each other.

The therapist gasped seeing this.

They were so rocky together.

So different from each other.

Each with different views.

So it was true.

Opposites really did attract.

–

Mitchie had taken her own car.

For her own reasons.

She wanted to do something.

She visited the small grassland of their old apartment complex.

She went to an old tree where she had planted small group of Anzala flowers.

She leaned against the tree softly picking a flower.

She smiled a bit tucking the flower into her bow.

She remembered the day that she had laid there crying.

Holding a small bundle of cloth in her hands.

Not wanting to drop it into the hole like she originally planned.

She remembered how Shane had ligthly taken it from her softly placing it in the hole.

She remembered his hands softly grabbing hers helping her gently fill the hole halfway.

And she remembered as she gently dropped a seed into the hole.

She had hated that day.

But now that day felt like it was the best day of her life.

She softly dug another hole planting another seed.

One every year for how old Avery would have been.

This was the fourth.

He would have been walking already.

Talking.

Learning how to read small phrases.

She would have been holding his small hand helping him learn how to use the potty.

She would have been doing so much.

So much she would miss out on.

She filled the hole and softly patted on the ground.

And left.

Going back to her home.

Leaving part of her past behind and going back to her present life.

A life much better than her last.


	2. Low Points

Chapter 2: Low Points

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im in the midst of working on a new story: heres a peak.

"Killing him. And his small bandaged heart could no longer take it."

AH MA GAHD! WHOSE EXCITED?! (raises hand)

PS Since Im not walking to day I plan on AT LEAST 2 updates for this story :)

–

Mitchie felt alone.

That was the downside to their plan to take everythign slow.

They lived alone.

Mitchie had never liked to live alone.

It felt just....

So empty.

She didnt like the feeling.

She remember once she bought a dog.

But.

She just couldnt do it at the time.

She gave him to a friend.

She wanted to do something.

Other than sit there and stare at her television.

Left overs from work piling up on her coffee table.

She hated her job.

Worst job on the planet.

She was forced to leave her house at 5 am.

To go to Dennys.

And serve jerks there for 8 hours.

Sometimes more.

Like when they had, "every person over the age of ten gets a free breakfast meal," deal.

She had to input 20 hours.

A day.

She remember how hard she crashed when that was over with.

Her two day break after that special.

Consisted of sleep.

She had been planning on doing things.

But it ended with her crawled up under her covers and falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She hated it.

She missed her life before.

But that had been one of the very few perks of her life before.

And living with Shane.

But Mitchie.

She burned a hole through her money.

Sure she had a ton of it piled up in the bank waiting for her when she stopped working.

But it was gone.

Quickly.

Shane though.

He didnt do that.

He stopped working when they wanted to have a kid.

He was saving up for the kid.

And even though that never happened.

His money still sat there.

While Shane also worked.

But Shane...

Shane graduated.

He even had a bachelors.

In business.

She was shocked when she heard.

Business of all things!

But he did.

And he was wasting his days away sitting in front of a computer.

Talking to people.

And making software for losers who dont know how to treat their customers.

Mitchie though.

She never bothered to get a further education.

She never even bothered to graduate high school.

She sighed pulling her legs up to her chest.

It was just....

It wasnt what her life was pictured like.

20 years ago.

She wouldnt have pictured her life like this.

Heck 20 years ago.

What she pictured was what caused her downfall.

If she hadnt been stupid enough to pursue music like that.

Maybe she would have graduated.

Maybe she would have gotten a college degree.

Maybe she would have been married.

In a normal marriage.

She quickly eliminated that thought from her mind.

Granted her relationship in the past has been pretty screwed up with Shane.

But he...

He was different.

Granted Mitchie would have known for sure if she had, had a few more boyfriends early on.

She had only had 3 real boyfriends in her life time.

One of them.

Was Shane.

He was 1/3 of the people who had made her happy when she was with him.

So really.

Her horrible life had its high points.

But there were also those low points.

The ones that ate at her slowly reminding her how little she was worth.

She hated low points.


	3. Firm Buns

Chapter 3: Firm Buns

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: My viewing for this story this story is very disappointing.

Im considering the AX. (grabs my big silver ax staring at the story stats angrly)

–

Mitchie sighed trying not to scrunch her nose as she handed someone their disgusting Salisbury Steak.

She practically dropped it on their table ready to be done working for the day.

She yanked on the stupid outfit she ahd to wear.

Her life sucked.

She was the only waitress there who wasnt wearing blood red lipstick that was smeared and dark blue eyeshadow falling onto their eyelashes causing flakes to fall everytime they blinked.

She was also the only one in a serious relationship.

All those other skanks were sleeping with the nasty beer bellied cook there.

Mitchie shivered at that thought.

She grabbed some plates dropping them on the back counter.

She cried out feeling a big greasy hand pinch her butt.

She turned around and glared at him.

And shivered as he shot her a greasy toothy smile.

With very little teeth.

She flipped him off before going back to work.

"Ah come on firm buns, your the only one who hasnt been to sugar daddys kingdom yet."

He winked.

She felt her rage boiling up in her.

And bunched the creep.

"Creep."

She flipped him off and walked out.

And she didnt go back.

Because she already knew they wouldnt let her.

–

Her head was buried into her keyboard when Shane came in.

"Mitchie. You ready yet?"

She groaned.

"Whats wrong."

"Im trying to find a job."

"What do you mean."

"I sorta got fired sorta quit today."

He looked at her.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I punched the creep who cooks the nasty food."

"Whyd you punch him."

"Cuz he squeezed my butt then called me firm buns."

Shane closed his eyes trying to think of the appropriate thing to say.

"Well...I guess that is understandable."

"Im glad to be out of there."

"Just find something that will make you happy this time. But not right now because we had a date and Im still taking you."

She groaned hiding in her arms.

"I dont feel like it."

"Movie and pizza?"

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I can do that."

He shut off her computer.

"Come on."


	4. Important Read it

(buries hands in hair)

This story.

It had been a beyond bad idea.

None of you wanted it.

Maybe thats why I only have three people reading.

Today Ive listened to writers rave about how they get 50+ reviews per chapter.

I cant do this.

I really.

Really cant.

Im constantly getting hate mail.

Im constantly feeling my joy fall at how little people read my stuff.

6 months ago.

I felt like I was on top of the world.

I was screaming to myself.

"I have a story that has 3000 hits in only a few days!"

When crushing disapointment hit me.

3000 hits is nothing.

Your only a something on fanfiction if your stories are getting 50000+ hits.

None of my stories have ever even made a dent in 10000 hits.

About a week ago.  
I recieved a review from a flamer telling me that if I deleted my account no one would miss me.

I said.

No.

People would.

But as I sit here today and have to suffer as people rave about all their reviews.

It dawns on me.

That maybe its true.

No one would miss me.

Im putting Misery Loves Company on a short Hiatus.

Until I decide further.

Or maybe this story will just be gone one day.

I dont know.

I just know this is getting to hard to continue.

And frankly.

I feel like saying sorry just doesnt mean anything anymore.

Shewhoshallwrite


	5. Unemployment

Chapter 4: Unemployment

–

JukeBox: "Life is a maze and love is a riddle."- The Show/Lenka

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Thanks to an extremely sweet girl with an extremely sweet letter Im continuing. Im just gonna have to avoid the stats page for a while.... (twitches nervously as I close out the stats page)

I know this is short. But its almost 1 here. Longer update tomorrow. Promise

–

Shane saw Mitchies head lazily tossed across the end of the couch.

He lightly tugged on her ankles dragging her to the non-wooden part of the couch.

He left her there.

Before heading back to his own place.

–

Mitchie woke up in the middle of the night to her TV on the annoying soaps from during the day.

She groaned as some hysterical woman yelled at each other in spanish ripping out each others extensions.

She flipped the TV off and went to the kitchen to her computer.

She rubbed her eyes as the bright screen flashed at her.

She stared at it trying to make out the words.

She eventually gave up closing the computer.

And crawling into her bed.

–

Her alarm had gone off at 3 am.

Just like it did every day.

But today.

She got to unplug it.

Granted she shouldnt have enjoyed it.

But she couldnt help herself.

It was so nice.

The warm plush conforter.

The matress she sunk into.

She loved it.

She was going to enjoy being unemployed.

Until a new job was available.


	6. Pride

Chapter 5: Pride

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _Dear peoplez._

_If you never hear from me its because salmonella got sick of just making me ill and finally finished me off.  
:) (blame the cookie dough X.x)_

–

Mitchie groaned seeing the very few non-union jobs available.

She hated the union.

It was like there were just more people telling her what to do.

She was so sick of people telling her to, "do this do that."

She enjoyed doing what she wanted.

A good example was her first job.

She had been working illegally.

Her boss had a crush on her.

So although she had put up with sexual harassment, she got to work with out a permit.

She closed her laptop tired of even bothering.

Although she hated the thought of it.

She was gonna have to get some help.

It was either that or work for a meat packing company.

And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Shed rather hang herself then package bloody beef.

She smiled a bit pondering that thought.

But quickly shoved it away knowing it was just her being stupid.

She didnt know who she was going to have to ask for help.

But she ahd the eerie feeling she was going to have some problems after she went crawling to them.

She knew she would be stupid to pull a Janis Joplin.

Granted Janis Joplin was ancient.

But still.

That would happen in her dreams.

To bad her dreams couldnt be real.

–

Mitchie got lucky.

A sudden job opening for a farm hand had opened up.

Granted it wasnt the best job in the world.

And she had to drive 2 hours to get there.

But it was the best she could find.

And she was desperate to stay independent.

Granted that just proved she was even more stubborn.

But she kept her pride intact.

And that was enough for her.

And the fact she would be making 3.50 an hour.

She rubbed her forehead staring at a calculator trying to figure out how she would make this work.

She would have to work 100 hours a month just to pay her rent.

And she would have to put in 50 hours a month to pay for a small amount of food.

200 hours to pay for electric, water, waste, and taxes.

And she wouldnt be able to do any thing.

Just sit at home.

She was even going to have to cut back on her cable.

She groaned seeing she would have to work almost 90 hours a week.

Possibly more.

This could not end well.

But she had her pride.

That was what she kept telling herself.

She could be living in a box on the street.

But as long as she had her pride.

Everything was okay.


	7. Tesoro

Chapter 6: Tesoro

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: GUESS WHAT! ON FEBRUARY 14, YES THAT FEBRUARY 14 IM DOING A BIG MAGICAL UPDATE OF ALL MY STORIES! SO MARK YOUR CALENDARS CUZ IT MAY HAVE SOMETHING YOU DONT USUALLY SEE FROM ME!!

–

Mitchie groaned as she drove home at 2 am from work.

She was exhausted.

And she was ready to pass out in bed.

So maybe thats why she stopped when she saw a small white fist flying out of a trashcan.

Or maybe thats why she saw a small white fist.

She didnt know.

She only know she stopped for some reason.

And that was to see what it was in the trash can.

She walked over to it and saw a small pale figure writhing, crying in the trash.

She softly picked it up as it wailed.

She rocked it walking back to her car.

She dug in her trunk pulling out a box.

She placed her sweater in the box and placed the baby in.

She put the box on the passengers seat.

And put one hand on the box.

And one hand on the wheel.

And took it home with her.

–

She sighed rocking it as she softly placed it in her kitchen sink.

It continued to cry and cry.

She softly began to wipe its small soft body clean.

It wailed as she softly dried it.

She cradled it the whole night waiting for it to stop crying.

She couldnt keep it.

She knew that.

Yet for some reason she felt inclined to do so.

And she would.

She just had no idea how she would make it work.

She just couldnt help herself.

It was a baby!

A real live baby!

She couldnt believe she was holding a baby in her arms.

One that would be hers.

She would keep it forever.

She softly nuzzled the small crying baby.

It was gonna make up for her loss.

One persons trash.

Is another persons treasure.

So maybe that was why.

She dubbed the small object.

Tesoro.


	8. Done

Chapter 7: Done

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

–

Shane walked into Mitchies house the next day to find her still passed out in bed.

Holding a baby.

He stared.

He softly shook her.

"Mitchie."

"Go away. Sleep. Tesoro never shut up."

She grumbled this burying her face into her pillow as she jostled Tesoro and he began wailing.

Shane sighed grabbing him.

"Mitchie!"

"What!"

"Get up!"

She grumbled getting up.

She yanked the baby away from Shane and began rocking him.

"What."

"This isnt going to end well."

"What makes you say that!"

She snapped that at him.

"The fact that your not currently at work!"

"Blah!"

"Mitchie you cant argue you want to work and be independent if you wont show up!"

She barked at him.

"Your done. You go back to sleep, then Im dragging you out so we can get stuff for this baby."

"Im paying!"

"No, your not because obviously your decisions have made it so you can no longer work."

"Yes I can!"

"No you cant Mitchie! Stop arguing!"

She grumbled and crawled under her blanket going back to bed.

Shane sighed staring at her then the baby.

All he could think was.

'Oh god.'


	9. Special

Chapter 8: Special

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I am SO SORRY! Im still alive, ive just been SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL! Oh my god everytime I go to update its like a new thing pops up. Im SO SORRY! Ill make up for it this weekend. I SWEAR!

–

Mitchie grumbled filling out adoption forms.

She didnt want to.

But she had to.

And Shane was sitting there making sure she did it.

She was grimacing the whole time her black pen scratching along the paper.

There were actually so many things she had to sign.

That she was sick of her own signature!

She just wanted the kid.

Not the responsibility the government was throwing on top of being a parent.

She was majorly hating them.

She wanted to rip the papers in two.

She didnt need the government to her on a silver platter.

She worked.

She had a job.

She would be able to support both her and another.

Well she at least hoped she would.

And she had Shane.

Right?

She sighed finishing the papers and tossing them to Shane.

–

He sighed stuffing them into an envelope watching as Mitchie trudged around her house still peeved about the papers.

She trudged past him glaring at the floor.

He stopped her.

She glared at him.

"I really hated that."

"Everyone hates that Mitchie."

"Yes but I actually CARE about the kid!"

"And you think other people dont care about kids they adopt? Its just a form of insurance for him Mitchie. In case anything happens."

She glared at him.

"Like what?"

"Like, if you cant support him."

"I can and I will."

He sighed.

"Mitchie, you can tell the government that but they will still do it."

"I dont care!"

"The papers are done. Okay? We just send them off and he is all yours."

"Okay."

"Good."

Shane sighed.

"What?"

He smiled a bit.

"Nothing. Just still shocked at how scattered you are sometimes."

She smacked him.

"Im not scattered. Im just unorganized."

He laughed a bit.

"Okay Mitchie."

She pushed him out.

"Now go."

"Okay, okay."

And she slammed the door in his face.

But it didnt hurt.

He just kept smiling.

–

Mitchie sighed softly stroking Tesoros small face.

So gorgeous.

And small.

But not really hers.

He would always be hers in a physical sense.

But it would be hard for him to ever feel like he was really hers.

He would always be special.

Just not as special as some one else could have been.

But he was still special enough.

And special was all Mitchie needed.

–

When the forms came back.

Mitchie stared at the worlds largest form of rejection.

She wasnt able to keep Tesoro.

They thought she wouldnt be a satisfactory mother.

She stared at that page.

Her heart breaking.

This was the most devastating moment of her life.

Aside from losing Avery also.

She choked back the swell that was emerging in her throat.

She wiped away her tears unable to believe this.

She never left that spot.

She stayed there.

Crying.

Broken.


	10. Trust

Chapter 9: Trust

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay, if I get on my other stories (because they are feeling neglected) 10 reviews (yes for each story) I will update again tonight. So please do it :)

–

Shane couldn't stand to see Mitchie lock herself in a room with Tesoro refusing to give him up.

Once she had calmed down-well somewhat calmed down-she grabbed Tesoro and stormed into her bedroom refusing to let anyone in or out.

He sighed going to the adoption agency's website and filling out a new form.

Only for him instead of Mitchie.

He wasted an hour of his life doing that.

And when he hit send he walked to Mitchie's door.

Hoping he would be able to coax her out.

He knocked on her door.

She yelled at him to go away.

"Mitchie come out."

"No!"

He heard a small cry come from Tesoro.

"Mitchie come on, your being unfair to Tesoro."

She opened the door and looked at him.

She looked so broken.

She looked around the house.

"Okay."

And she walked out still clutching Tesoro to her chest.

Like a small rag doll that she wouldn't sleep with out.

"Mitchie its okay to put him down."

She looked at Tesoro.

"I cant. I just cant let anyone take him. If I let go of him that might happen."

She was vulnerable.

She couldn't do it.

She wasn't strong.

She was as weak as the next person.

He didn't tell her what he just did.

He was going to keep it a secret.

Just in case.

She sighed stroking Tesoro's head.

"Mine."

She looked at Shane with a worn broken expression.

"I cant Shane. I found him. I need him. No one wanted him. We need each other."

She started crying again.

Which caused Tesoro to begin to wail.

Shane sighed pulling Mitchie into him for a hug.

"Mitchie calm down."

She didn't.

She continued to have tears splash down her face onto poor Tesoro.

And with each tear Tesoro wailed louder.

"Mitchie you either have to calm down or give me Tesoro. He wont go anywhere."

She looked at Shane then Tesoro.

And handed Shane her precious Tesoro.

She wiped her tears away as Shane rocked Tesoro.

And she did the unthinkable.

She took her eyes off of Tesoro for one minute.

And when she looked back later.

He was still there.

Safe in Shane's arms.

She smiled a bit.

If only she wasn't still on high alert.

But at least for the moment.

Tesoro was with some one she trusted with her own life.


	11. 2 Reasons

Chapter 10: 2 Reasons

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for not updating. (for TWO WEEKS? GOD WHY DIDNT ANYOEN TELL ME?!)

Ive just been on the wall about it after posting a new story MONSTER

sorry I just wanted to wait before asking for readers :)

So will you go read it?

And make it feel special just like all my other stories?

–

Mitchie didnt show up.

The therapist looked at Shane a bit worried.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded.

"Shes busy. Ill just go."

She nodded and he left.

He sighed going to Mitchie's house where he found her locked in her room again with Tesoro.

"Mitchie come out."

He softly knocked on her bedroom door.

She opened it a bit and peaked out.

She sighed.

"You scared me, coming into my house unannounced."

He knew why.

She was over paranoid about Tesoro.

She was worried someone was gonna pick him up and run off with him.

And she would never see him again.

Shane sighed.

"Im sorry Mitchie but I have two things to tell you. 1. You missed our appointment, and 2. I have this."

He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.

She opened it and stared up at him.

"You were able to adopt Tesoro?"

He nodded.

She started to cry.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She stared at him a thought hitting her.

"But I cant have Tesoro. I cant take care of him. You have to."

"I know."

She started crying even more.

"Oh god this is pointless. They might as well take him."

"Mitchie just stop crying for a moment."

She wiped her eyes and saw Shane hold out a small silver circle.

"Whats that?"

Shane twisted it between his fingers.

"A ring."

She stared at him blankly.

"Your joking."

He shook his head.

"No, its been probably two years now, weve solved most of our issues, and I thought it would be a good way to fix the Tesoro problem."

She absorbed all the information.

"I dont know. It wasnt the best experience of my life last time Shane."

"I know. And we wont let that happen again."

She softly grabbed the ring and looked at it.

"No."

He sighed.

"Im sorry Shane, but I dont want to go back into it if we really arent ready and only so I can take care of Tesoro. Maybe later."

He smiled a bit.

"Why was it I was hoping you would say that."

She smiled softly at him.

"Because neither of us is ready."


	12. For Tesoro

Chapter 11: For Tesoro

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: DEAR MLC,

IM SO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT DESERTING YOU, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE!

LOVE ARI

–

Mitchie had to give Shane Tesoro.

Her precious baby wasnt going to stay with her.

"Mitchie.."

She looked at Shane sadly.

She looked at his hallow face and his sad eyes.

It wasn't the Shane she had on her walls when she was 15.

She couldnt believe how much they had changed.

"Yeah?"

"Just come stay at my place, its better than you sitting here alone in the dark."

"For Tesoro, its not another step in our relationship, promise?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Yes Mitchie, it isnt another step in our relationship, we are still at the same place we have been at"

She nodded.

"Okay."

She took back Tesoro and cuddled him against her chest.

She sighed.

"Shane..."

He smiled sadly.

"I know Mitchie, you arent ready."

She smiled.

"Thanks Shane."

"And besides, this makes it easier to go to our appointments."

She groaned.

"Damn it."

He smiled.

"Now you have to go to them."

"Your a con-artist Shane Grey, do you know that?"

"Oh well."

–

Mitchie started throwing her clothes into random drawers in a dresser of Shane's guest room.

She was here for Tesoro.

Not Shane.

That was her mantra.

She kept telling herself that.

Here for Tesoro.

Not Shane.

She was fine with where they were in their relationship.

It was awkward.

But it worked for them.

It wasnt moving anywhere.

But it was comfortable.

And no one would get hurt like last time.

She was fine with it.

Just absolutely fine.


	13. A Man, A Girl

Chapter 12: A Man, A Girl

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Just likke my other stories, High school is evil, I suck at updating Im so sorry yada yada yada :P

–

Mitchie felt the room gradually grow warmer.

Perhaps someone turned the heat on.

Or perhaps another body was in her presence.

Their breath growing into a cloud of steam that warmed the small bed.

She wasnt alone.

She should be, yet she wasnt.

She looked next to her and saw a man.

A man with soft hair.

A man with smooth skin.

A man she lived with.

And she just took the next step with him.

–

Tension was no longer there.

It was odd really, how one thing can change a whole relationship.

But then again, Shane already knew this.

He had experienced it over and over again with her.

On the endless roller coaster that started with their first kiss.

They could hardly call themselves a couple anymore.

Their last date?

Probably somewhere close to five years.

Their last fight?

Much more recent.

But when he woke up that morning.

And saw the Mitchie he had not seen in years.

The Mitchie with a soft, wispy smile.

The Mitchie with light brown hair that strokes her pale cheeks.

It was the Mitchie he had fallen in love with.

And he was falling in love with her all over again.


	14. Thud

Chapter 13: Thud

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So um... hello. This is me updating so I can finish this series off... and write OTHER stuff... so um yeah...

–

They said nothing to each other the next morning.

Mitchie went and woke up her precious Tesoro.

And Shane distractedly through on clothing for work.

Neither of them could focus on the world around them.

They didnt mean to go so far.

They didnt mean to let their feelings rise through the cracks.

But they did.

And it happened.

And they had a mysterious, eerie feeling that now everything else would go to hell.

Because for the first time in decades there was no drama in their relationship.

–

Shane was getting old.

And he knew it.

But he didnt expect his days to be numbered so quickly.

Yet that was what he found out when he was at work.

And suddenly his body began to ache.

Particularly on the left side...

He ignored it.

But then his chest started to hurt.

And his vision started to dull.

And he fell out of his chair.

Onto the floor.

With a thud.

His coworkers surrounded him.

But he was already out.

His heart was thudding.

But it was squeezing.

And crying.

He needed help.

Or his numbered days.

Were going to end.


	15. A Thousand Tears

Chapter 14: A Thousand Tears

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: The end is near my dears. Quite near indeed...

–

Mitchie felt a pressure grow in her chest as she answered the phone.

Her hand covered her mouth.

She let out a soft sob as they told her what happened.

As she was informed on what happened to Shane.

And how he was dying.

–

The steady beep of his heart monitor was the only thing letting anyone know the man was still alive.

This was common.

He was middle aged.

He was stressed.

It was to be expected.

He was pale in his bed.

His broken chest wrapped up.

Tubes surrounding him.

One for food.

One for air.

So many tubes.

They knew he was going to die.

He had almost no time left.

His heart didn't want to work anymore.

They couldn't keep him on machines for life.

They were going to try surgery.

And hope for the best.

But they all knew the truth.

He probably wouldn't even make it through that.

–

Mitchie sat next to him.

She never imagined that Shane Grey of all people would be lying in a hospital bed one day.

Dying.

She knew it happened to everyone.

But she simply could never imagine it for Shane.

Shane was...

He was incredible.

All the crap she put him through.

He trudged through it.

All the crap life threw at him.

He acted as if it wasnt happening.

Everything always worked out for Shane.

But as Mitchie sat there letting tears flow freely.

She realized.

That the adoption.

Was perhaps the last time things would work out for Shane.


	16. A Broken Happily Ever After

Chapter 15: A Broken Happily Ever After

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: The end has come. After a long and treacherous journey with these two I am sad to say I must bring their journey to an end.

They fell in love.

They got married.

They had a baby.

They got divorced.

And they got a chance to start over.

Thank you for reading.

BTW You will notice that a Rory is mentioned towards the end. It is simply a nickname for Tesoro.

–

Mitchie softly squeezed Shane's cold hand before they were taking him to surgery.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

But she couldn't help herself.

She had to do a small thing.

To make up for all the pain she caused him.

But she couldn't do much.

The best she could do.

Was lean down.

And softly whisper to him.

A sad, "I love you."

She had always loved him.

Through everything.

She had screwed so much up.

And he had always been there for her.

She didn't deserve him.

Ever.

He was too good for her.

He was too good for her when she was a girl at camp.

And he was a popstar.

He was too good for her when she threw her life in the gutter because of fame.

And he came to her rescue.

He was too good for her when they lost a baby.

When they got married.

When they found a new baby.

And made it their own.

He would always be too good for her.

And if she lost him today.

She would never forgive herself for how badly she mistreated someone who was so good to her.

When she never deserved any of it.

She almost said goodbye.

But she was afraid if she said it again.

It would truly be permanent this time.

–

Hours later she was waiting for results.

For them to tell her how it went.

If Shane was still alive.

Or.

Or if he was long gone.

She let out a shaky sigh as she twiddled her thumbs waiting for him.

Eventually someone came out.

Mitchie stood up as they told her.

She covered her mouth holding back tears as they told her.

She shakily sat back down.

She let the tears run.

–

She stood in the doorway of Shane's room looking at him.

She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down in a chair.

He was alive.

She softly grabbed his hand.

She was going to make it up to him.

For all the years she made him miserable.

She swore she would.

–

_6 months later_

Shane sighed fixing his tie.

Another day off to work.

He turned around and smiled a bit seeing the other body asleep in his bed.

Well their bed.

He went over to the bed and sat down.

"Mitch. You have to wake up."

"Mmm... just let me skip today."

He smiled softly stroking her hair back.

"Mitchie. Come on. Your doing so much better. Dr. Clyne said just a few more weekly sessions and soon youll be down to monthly. And Ill drop off Rory at day care and you can pick him up afterwards."

She sighed stretching.

"Mmm I know. Today just feels like a lazy day. But Ill go."

Shane smiled a bit.

"Good. Its nice to see you like this."

She smiled softly at him.

"Mhm. Did you take your meds?"

"Did you?"

"What do you think?"

"And what do you think?"

She sighed.

"Fine. Well both do it. Come on."

She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She came back with two orange bottles.

"A cocktail of heart medication for you Mr. Grey, and my own lovely cocktail of Valproate."

Shane took his pills from her and softly kissed her forehead.

"It pays off in the end Mitch."

She smiled sadly.

"I know Shane."

They were starting over.

Working at happily ever after.

Second chances are a rare thing.

They were both lucky enough to have gotten them.

Mitchie.

She got a second chance with Shane.

To fix her issues.

She was bipolar.

It was the reason for most of their drama.

But she was taking care of it.

Fixing things between them.

Shane.

He got a second chance at life.

He was using it to help Mitchie.

And attempt to make them both happy.

Happily ever after seemed a long ways away for both of them.

But even if it was somewhat broken.

They were going to get a Happily Ever After.

Finally.


End file.
